


Goodbye to you, my (t)rusty friend

by bunnysworld



Series: the red sports car [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a hard time letting go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to you, my (t)rusty friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Issy, for the beta.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's song prompt #4

Merlin sniffed and swallowed hard looking at him. He knew this was it, the last time, he’d ever see him. He had been there when he moved away from home, had accompanied him on many crazy endeavours, they had so much fun together and he had been his best friend all the time, never letting him down. Merlin knew it was time to let go, he was thankful for the time they’d had together but he needed to move on. 

“Come on, Merlin.” Arthur gently put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “It’s time, hand the man the keys.”

Nodding, Merlin let go of the key ring that had accompanied him for the past fifteen years and with tears in his eyes he watched, as the man’s face lit up and he drove his beloved car away. 

“Okay, make fun of me. I know it’s just a car, an old clonker, but The Knight was my best friend for so long…” Merlin sniffed again, knowing he was being silly. 

“I’ll do that later.” Arthur smiled. “Come on,” he said again. “Time to make a new friend.” He steered Merlin over to the garage, opening the door with an electronic device and presented Merlin with his brand new shiny red sports car.


End file.
